To My Daughter
by ljkeek
Summary: This is a simple fill in the gap for how Frank came to be standing with Eddie at the rear of the church on the morning of the wedding. I like to see Frank's softer side plus I also feel like he is often overly harsh to Garrett. This examines their friendship a bit. For them to work, somethings must happen when we're not watching that bring them back to a good place afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Frank Reagan arrived at the diner early. He liked to be the first to arrive places. It afforded him the opportunity to pick his seat carefully. Among the things his job had afforded him, one was a healthy sense of self preservation. Having endured countless hours waiting in hospitals to learn the fate of injured officers under his command, not to mention several up close and personal incidents of his own, Frank liked to be aware of his surroundings. Choosing a corner seat which provided him a view of the door and windows, and he was immediately aware when Garrett Moore walked up the street and entered the restaurant.

"Morning, Garrett."

"Frank"

Both men preferred simple greetings but still conveyed the warmth of a strong friendship. Garrett looked around the restaurant expecting Sid Gormley or at least Abigail Baker to approach the table and join them. Sitting down alone, Garrett was somewhat uncomfortable.

"It's just the two of us?"

Frank nodded and began speaking. "I realized last night how difficult your job is…" When Garrett chuckled briefly Frank continued. "Telling people what you want to...need to...without them misunderstanding it or missing the point you're trying to make isn't easy."

"Thank you? Is there some reason we are meeting outside of the office for you to tell me that?" Garrett was growing more and more uneasy, wondering what it was that his boss was trying to tell him.

"Yes, actually. I need your input on something. It may be completely out of line for me to ask and somewhat awkward, but you are the only person who can help me. I chose to do it here, away from the others, because I don't have any intention of reading them in. I don't want to give the impression they are being left out of anything...That's something I've been trying to work on. The incident with the drill a few months ago weighs heavy on me."

"Thanks for that, Frank. But all is good with me about the drill. Honestly, sometimes I think being on the outside of things gives me perspective. And I'm pretty sure that it's my perspective and not just my writing ability that makes me good at my job...What can I help you with?"

Frank was clearly uncomfortable, but he began. Rubbing his thumb and pointer finger towards each other, across his mustache in some combination of frustration and stalling, be started. "So, you know Jamie and Eddie are getting married next week."

"Cynthia and I are looking forward to it. We sent in our RSVP weeks ago and Cynthia has been dress shopping all month."

"Well, it's important to me that Jamie and Eddie have a day where they feel completely supported by the family. The other two had both of their parents to help make that happen, and Mary was far better suited to nurture their emotions than I am...You might remember that Eddie's father won't be joining us."

"Actually Frank, I keep tabs on him. I like to be ahead of any potential public relations issues that might come up." Garrett had an uncomfortable feeling that his boss may be unhappy with his ongoing monitoring of the people in his circle, even if they are satellite members.

"That's a good idea. So you know she will not have him there and that might be tough for her to handle. Not to mention, she is just joining the Reagan party, and it's already in full swing. I feel like I need to say something to her...something on the Father-Daughter side. I want to be sure she knows how we feel about her and what she has done for our family. If Mary was alive, she would have all the right words and be able to deliver them face to face. I honestly don't know how I'm going to be on Jamie's wedding day. It will be a challenge for me to handle the fact that Joe and Mary are missing it and still be present for Jamie and his bride."

"How exactly can I help? Did you want me to talk to her or something?"

"No," Frank said smiling slightly at that idea. "I had a little editing assignment in mind." Frank pushed a plain white business sized envelope across the table to him. "Just read it. Let me know what you think. I certainly don't want to come across as..Oh, .I don't know how I want to come across...I just want to make sure it's right. Read it and give me your feedback. If anyone can help me say what needs to be said it's you. I want this to be between her and I, so I don't want to ask anyone in the family." After a few moments of silence he continued. "If Mary was still here, she would be able to help me with this... She shared your gifts you know: brutal honesty, a willingness to stand your ground, and a way with words. You would have really liked her…Now let's eat something."

Garrett slipped the envelope into his breast pocket with a simple swipe of his hand. He could sense his boss' discomfort and wanted to restore them to solid ground.

"I'll take a cheese omelet with rye toast. This diet of mine is seriously lacking in cheese and bread."

Garret Moore felt like he'd achieved a professional and personal height today. He was deeply honored that his boss had turned to him with a personal matter. He knew Frank was a proud man, a fine commissioner and a dedicated family man. It took every bit of his public relations training to remain stoic, not gloat and enjoy their meal.

When Garrett returned to the office, he had plenty of work to keep him busy. Frank had apparently provided a reasonable cover story to both Sid and Abigail because they didn't question their absence. As soon as they exited the elevator, they were greeted by Abby.

"Oh Good, you're here." She whisked Frank Reagan into his office to attend to the matters of the day.

From that point until the late afternoon, there were reporters to talk to, memos to release and about a million other things that needed his attention. It was nearly 4:00 when Garret was able to close and lock his office door, finally have a few bites of the salad he had brought for lunch, and examine the contents of the envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the envelope were two pieces of yellow legal paper. Garrett immediately recognized his boss' sloping but otherwise neat handwriting. Affixed to the papers was a post-it note that said, "This is the draft copy - edit as you see fit."

Adjusting his readers, he smoothed out the pages, put the post-it to the side and began to read the letter Frank had written.

_Dear Edit,_

_On this your wedding day, and the day you officially join our family, I wanted to write this letter to tell you how proud I am of you. You have been a part of the family for quite some time now. Even before Jamie walked you into the dining room to introduce you as his fiancee, you have had a presence in our home. Your name has been spoken with affection at our table many times. We all knew you were destined to be with Jamie. His life, both personal and professional, is better with you in it. You are a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman and Jamie is truly blessed to have you in his life. You are a hurricane of fresh air in our lives and it is with great joy that I will call you my daughter. From this day forward, in addition to being Jamie's wife, you will also be my daughter, just as Erin and Linda are._

_I want you to know that you are not just loved by us because Jamie loves you. We love you because of the way you love Jamie. Time and loss had robbed my son of many things before you came into his life. He had become a serious, dedicated officer but he lost the happy, fun-loving traits he showed in his youth. When you drifted into his orbit, the change was immediate and your influence on his personality grew steadily with time. You brought light and laughter to him in ways no one else ever could. The first time I saw my son smile, really smile from within, as an adult was a few months after you became his partner and immediately after your name crossed his lips. Thank you for bringing him back from the dark places we all go to from time to time. Thank you for helping him discover his playful side and sense of humor. But most of all, thank you for being the person that completes him. As you walk down the aisle today, know that you are walking into not just Jamie's arms, but the protective embrace of our entire family._

_Welcome to the family, Eddie. We're so glad you're here._

_Love,_

_Frank Reagan_

Garrett was not easily moved, but the raw emotion in the letter he read did just that. Just when he thought he knew Frank Reagan, he surprised him. Rereading the letter, he made a few minor tense and spelling changes. Finally he added a post-it note of his own to the front of the pages.

"Mary would be proud. Use good stationary."

Placing the letter back into the envelope, he slipped it into his jacket pocket to return to its author.


	3. Chapter 3

Near the end of the rehearsal dinner, Frank was on alert for the right moment. When he could sense that Jamie was preparing to pull her away to say his goodbyes for the night, he swooped in. Taking Eddie off to the side, he produced an envelope from his jacket pocket. The stationary was thick and creamy white. Frank had used his favorite fountain pen to create the final version of the letter to his future daughter-in-law and he had written her name across the front of the envelope.

"Put this in your bag and read it tomorrow morning...Mary would be so proud of Jamie for choosing you for our family."

He placed a kiss on her cheek and stepped away making room for his son to be with his girl.

The next morning, Eddie was a nervous wreck. She had struggled to sleep without Jamie by her side. As excited as she was to marry him, she was nervous about the ceremony itself. What if she messed it up? What if she tripped going down the aisle? What if she blinked in all the photographs? What if something else went wrong?

Jamie's sisters and niece were buzzing around the room and her best friend Hailey was helping her mother to a mimosa. Her mind was elsewhere as the stylist did her hair and makeup. Once her hair was finished, Eddie knew she needed a moment to herself. Taking her purse with her into the bathroom, she sat down on the side of the jacuzzi tub and removed the envelope from her bag.

Reading the letter was a bittersweet experience for her. These were the kind of words she longed for from her own father. Frank had chosen to gift her with these sentiments in a way that was personal and private, and delivered them in a format she could draw strength from throughout her marriage. Her own father preferred public and grandiose expressions of affection that reflected on him as much as her. Eddie wiped away the few happy tears she shed while reading the letter and rejoined her bridal party.

By the time the ladies reached the church, Eddie had made an important decision. Sending Hailey to find Frank Reagan, she waited in the foyer alone. Moments later, Frank joined her and Hailey took her seat. Eddie told Frank what she had decided. As the first notes of the entrance hymn played in the church, she gave her arm to her new father to escort her down the aisle.


End file.
